Stitch
Stitch, also known as Experiment 626, is a Summon from Kingdom Hearts II. He is made available by finding the Ukulele Charm in a chest in Hollow Bastion after the first visit to Space Paranoids. He also appears as a party member in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Although his true alien form of four arms total, antennae and hair-like spines on his back is shown in the film and in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, only Stitch's Earth form is seen in Kingdom Hearts II. His abilities are comprised of his blasters and ukulele, and his powers as Experiment 626. The way he arrived at Hollow Bastion and whether or not his home world, Deep Space, was destroyed is unknown at this time. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Lilo and Stitch (2002) A strange visitor from a distant planet. Stitch is very strong for his small size and prone to mischief. He's always ready to help his friend Sora whenever Sora needs him. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Stitch is set to appear in his home world Deep Space in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Stitch appears in his true alien form when in Deep Space, known as Experiment 626, and bearing his red spacesuit. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus encounter and deal with the troublesome extraterrestrial. Gantu has also been confirmed to appear in this world, most likely to recapture Experiment 626. Stitch has been seen assisting Aqua in a battle with Gantu; however, it is unknown if he will be a party member or an assistant. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Stitch is one of two summons during Kingdom Hearts II that makes a difference to the storyline (besides Genie). His first appearance was when Sora, Donald and Goofy went into the corridors leading to Ansem's study; he was seen crawling above them without their notice. During the next cut scene, he dropped down onto the keyboard of the computer. Donald jumped onto the keyboard to grab him, but Stitch jumped off with a laugh. As Donald turned around, he mashes the keys, causing the Master Control Program to be alerted. Later, in a cutscene showing the Final Fantasy characters fighting Heartless in the The Great Maw, Stitch was seen fighting alongside them, using his blasters from Lilo & Stitch. This may mean that in the Kingdom Hearts series, Stitch may be a resident of Radiant Garden. Otherwise, he could have escaped to his unknown world and not participate in the battle to help Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Final Fantasy characters fight against the Heartless. Another alternative may possibly be that Stitch (like Sora and gang), could have stayed to participate in the War until it was over. This may be more appropriate as Lilo's world from Lilo and Stitch can be seen when you summon Stitch with full effects. Summon Stitch can be summoned in a battle using the Ukulele Charm. Stitch is unique as a summon because he does not actually enter the field when summoned; he instead jumps and crawls around the HUD features, occasionally licking the screen. After the summoning scene, Sora tries to follow him, but comically hits the TV screen and returns to gameplay. Stitch stays on the HUD and does most of his actions from there. Stitch is a powerful summon. When MP is used he will usually run over and 'lick' the MP bar, bringing it to full. He will do the same to the HP bar. He can shoot down enemy projectiles, effectively keeping Sora from damage. He will also bring out his ukulele, stunning enemies in midair and causing them to drop HP orbs. He will also randomly turn away from the screen and shoot enemies, simply causing them damage. His Limit attack is Ohana (Hawaiian for 'family'), in which Sora uses the Keyblade as a guitar while Stitch also plays on a ukulele. Trivia *Stitch will be one of the few Summons whose had his home world visited, similar to Mushu, Simba, and Peter Pan, appearing in Land of Dragons, Pride Lands, and Neverland respectively. *Stitch is also known as "Experiment 626" but in the Hebrew version of the films he called "6'3'6" *Stitch is so far the only party member/assistant confirmed for Birth by Sleep. Gallery File:626.jpg|Stitch in his true form. See Also *Captain Gantu *Deep Space Category:Summons Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Deep Space Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters